


Never Alone

by Electrician_Mark



Series: The Life of Inigo and His Darling Sakura [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrician_Mark/pseuds/Electrician_Mark
Summary: Azama says something that causes Inigo to snap, and almost died because of of it. Inigo, disgusted with himself, he runs off into his room.Sakura, however, follows.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Sakura
Series: The Life of Inigo and His Darling Sakura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976032
Kudos: 3





	Never Alone

Supper was being served within the Mess Hall for the royals and their retainers. Some arrived later then others, yet Inigo was noticeably late. A few glances were thrown his way, yet he paid no mind to it. He was simply focused on taking his food to the table with the ones he held dear; Severa, Owain, Corrin, and most of all, Sakura.

"My my, you're later then expected." Azama spoke, causing Hinoka to sigh in dissatisfaction. 

Inigo remained silent, knowing what Azama was fishing for.

"The silent treatment, eh?" Azama said with his cocky grin. "Don't want the other to know you practice your dancing at this hour?"

His friends noticed that Inigo froze in his footsteps, with Severa giving a fearful look.

"Quiet." Inigo said. "No one is to know about that."

"You mean how you would sneak off into the night _just_ to dance?" Azama continued to smile. "Too late for that now."

"Azama, I'm giving you the choice to remain silent." Inigo spoke with an unnerving coldness in his voice.

"Why bother?" Azama continued to be smug. "Ah... afraid someone might try and see you dance, yes? Rightfully so, of course. You dance like a sad piece of ham, flopped on the floor."

A few notable gasps could be heard as those words left his mouth.

Inigo was silently toying with the idea of striking the fear of the Gods within the monk.

"Your teacher must be disappointed in you, or perhaps they were as bad as your are?"

He loved the idea far too much. 

The Mess Hall went silent when Azama was flung into the wall from his seat. He clenched his gut as he picked himself up, certain something was broken.

"Get up."

Azama looked up in shock.

"Get up? GET UP?!?" He shouted fantically. "I could need some serious medical attention, and you want me to stand up like its nothing!?! Are you insane!?"

"Am I insane? AM I INSANE!?" Inigo repeated. "Oh, I don't know!! Maybe!! I _have_ seen my mother - who taught me everything I knew about dancing - MURDERED in front of me! Alone with the rest of the damn country!" Inigo took a pause to catch his breath. "Since then, my life has been a living hell! I have seen so much death and destruction at a young age that it would be idiotic to ask such a question! 'Am I insane!?' YES!! YES I AM!! AND DANCING IS THE ONLY REASON WHY I STILL CHOOSE TO BE ALIVE!!"

Azama only sat there in shock, slowly taking in the words he just heard. Meanwhile, Inigo's blood was boiling with rage, ready to turn Anonkos's gift into a curse.

"You've never feared a day in your life, it's about time you do now."

Inigo's words were cold, striking fear into more then just Azama.

"A-and just what do you plan on- hrrk!?!"

Azama found himself hoisted up the wall by his neck a good few feet from the floor. At this point, everyone had stoop up from their seats, yet no one knew if and when they should intervene.

Inigo delivered a swift blow to the head as Azama fell to the floor. Azama remained dazed by the hard blow, but screamed in agony as something struck his head. He looked up to see what exactly it was, and was horrified. 

"Wh- wha.... WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?"

**_THWACK_ **

Azama once again screamed. 

"S-SOMEONE STOP HIM!!"

 ** _THWACK_**

"STOP!!"

 ** _THWACK_**

"PLEASE!! STOP!!"

 ** _THWACK_**

"PLEASE!! HAVE MERCY!!"

 ** _THWACK_**

**_THWACK_**

**_THWACK_**

_**CRACK** _

The broom stick snapped in two as Inigo struck Azama hard enough with it.

Inigo wasn't done, he didn't want to be done.

"I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS! JUST PLEASE HAVE MERCY AND STOP!"

Inigo froze mid swing when he heard that, and his eye twitched. He dropped to broken stick as he slowly came to his senses, his anger rapidly dropping.

"L-look, I'll turn over a new leaf, okay? I'll change how I speak to people! Better, even! I won't talk at all! I'll do anything at all at this point! Just please don't kill me!"

The pleading man's voice went unheard as Inigo looked around the Mess Hall to see the various faces that look at him. Most of them were fearful, some were even disgusted. He looked to Xander to see the man in genuine surprise. He looked further on and saw Severa with tearful eyes hiding behind Owain, who had a grim expression. 

He then locked eyes with Sakura, expecting the worse, yet she only wore a neutral expression. 

She gave a slow nod to Inigo, to which he answered with running out the door.

The way to the door was cleared for him as he approached, for many were fearful of what he might do, should they be in his way.

Silence still remained in the Mess Hall, and Sakura decided to make her exit after him.

"You're not going out there." Ryoma ordered.

"Try and stop me."

The answer Sakura gave threw everyone for a loop, and before Ryoma could say anything, Sakura was already out the door.

* * *

Inigo didn't lock his room door in time, so Sakura was able to force her way in, locking the door herself.

Inigo let out an agonizing scream as he punched pieces off of the stone wall. Eventually, he ceased his attacks, and simply let out a quite sob.

Sakura spoke no words, and simply hugged Inigo from behind. 

"I... I got angry... over words." Inigo muttered. "How...? How could I get angry... over petty words?"

"It's... it's all right..." Sakura said as she broke her hug.

"No, it's NOT alright!" Inigo shouted. "I nearly beat a man to death over some petty words, yet just the other day I saw a man get torn in _h_ _alf_ by a Faceless, and I yawned!! I FUCKING YAWNED!!"

Sakura didn't flinch, she simply waited for this to play out.

"That bastard of a monk is right! I'm insane! Completely insane!!"

Another agonizing scream lead to a vase being tossed at a wall, shattering apon impact.

"I WANNA DIE!! I WANNA DIE!! I WANNA FUCKING D-!!"

_**SLAP** _

* * *

Outside his room, his screams can be heard, and those who were listening weren't taking it well.

"B-big brother?" Elise hiccupped with tearful eyes as she looked to Xander. "Is he gonna be okay? Please tell me he'll be okay. I-I don't want him to.... to-"

"Don't..." Xander interrupted. "Don't say that."

"This isn't the first time this has happened..." Corrin spoke quietly.

"It's... not?" Elise said, before breaking out into tears.

"Gods..." Xander said in disbelief. "What sort of suffering could do this to a man?"

"Poor Lazzie..." Peri said.

"Poor boy indeed..." Camilla whispered.

Severa was staring at the door for quite some time before she spoke. "The war isn't making it any better, but..." she paused. "It hasn't gotten worse."

Corrin nodded. "Sakura has also been of great help. Thanks to her, this isn't the worse he's gotten."

"Dare I ask what's worse?" Xander said.

"I've found him hung from his neck one night when I went to check on him." Owain blurted out. "Thank the Gods I did."

Gasped were heard among the royals. 

"And..." Xander started. "Sakura has been helping to prevent this..?"

"Yeah..." Corrin answered. "I guess there's no point in hiding it, but... the two have been in a relationship in secret for a long while now." Corrin let out the first smile throughout the entire ordeal. "The fact that someone such as her cares for him in such a manner.... it's done wonders for him."

"That explains the lack of complaints." Xander muttered.

It was at this moment at Ryoma and Hinoka entered the scene, with Ryoma going straight for the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Why is it locked?" Ryoma said in irritation.

"Privacy is need for this right now, brother." Corrin answered, yet Ryoma wasn't happy.

"Privacy? Our sister is in there with a dangerous man, and you care about Privacy!?"

"She's the only one who can calm him down, _Ryoma._ " Corrin was known to not refer to them as siblings when she is angry with them. "They'll let us in when they've deemed it permissible."

Ryoma was visible angry, yet he kept silent, crossing his arms as he did so.

* * *

Inigo was shocked that Sakura had actually struck him, but before he could say anything, Sakura mashed her lips into his, catching him by surprise. He quickly returned the favor, almost completely forgetting what was happening before hand.

As they kissed, they moved closer to the floor, until Sakura found herself on top of Inigo. The kiss was eventually broken, and the both of them were gasping for air.

Inigo was then taken by surprise with how fast sakura had removed her undergarments, and even more so when she pulled down his pants.

"W-wait, Sakura, I-"

"Shush." Sakura said, her cheeks red. "You need this. _We_ need this."

Before Inigo could protest, Sakura already had a hold of his shaft. Using her mouth to wet it, Inigo couldn't help but let out minor groans of pleasure.

Soon Sakura was on top of him once more, pleasurable gasps as he entered her.

She kept going, allowing her body to work on its own. She mashed her lips into Inigo's once again in order to muffle her moans. 

The pleasure of having sex with the woman he loved was too much for Inigo to keep silent, as he let off moans of his own. He even grabbed onto Sakura's hips as they repeatedly slammed onto him.

Eventually, they climaxed, with Sakura doing her best to stiffle her orgasm so that no one could hear, With Inigo managing to do so better.

They broke off their kiss, panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I.." Inigo tried to speak. "My mind... its clear...."

Sakura smiled. "We haven't done this in a while, I know that's added to your frustration."

"I see..."

They both remained silent, content with staying in each other's embrace.

"Sakura..." Inigo finally spoke. "I'm sorry... for what I've said earlier."

Sakura shook her head. "Just promise me... promise to me that such a fate will never come to pass."

"Anything for you, my love."

"It's not just me who wants you to make that promise." Sakura added. "You have friends, great friends." She paused as she leaned closer to his ear. "And soon, a family."

Inigo smiled. "Of course, my love."

"You... all of you..... make life worth living."

* * *

Some time has passed, and the two had already collected themselves. The small mess withing the room was in the process of being cleaned when banging could he heard on the door. The bangs were loud enough to startle them.

"Who could that be?" Sakura asked no one.

She opened the door to nearly being trampled by red armor.

"B-brother!" Sakura was in a mix of panic and surprise. "What are you doing in here? It's late!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ryoma was stern in his voice. "Surely you weren't planning on sleeping here, yes?"

Corrin rushed in and stood in front of Ryoma with nothing but a nervous smile.

"Brother, what are you thinking? Of course not! Right?"

"Actually... yes, I do plan on sleeping with him tonight." Sakura began. "And for every night going forth, as well."

Corrin nearly turned pale at this statement, while Ryoma couldn't possibly give a more intense frown.

"You have your honor to keep, sister." Ryoma spoke sternly. "Don't forget, you are royalty."

Sakura actually scuffed. "That's the thing, unlike you, I'm not seeking to secure my "honor" on a daily basis."

"You've been growing far more disrespectful for quite some time." Ryoma was beginning to show his anger.

"You're not father, or mother." Sakura spoke harshly. "You fit much easier into the "lier" category."

"Enough!" Ryoma yelled, yet Sakura stood her ground. "You're coming back with me, young lady."

"L-let's just talk this out, okay?" Corrin said, trying desperately to cool the situation down. She was also doing her best to hid her blush, since she could _smell_ what had just transpired in the room prior to their entry.

"You have no control over me anymore, brother." Sakura said strongly. "I'm my own woman, and I'm not going back with you."

"I will not have you bring dishonor to the family, sister." Ryoma was just short of shouting.

"That's the thing, brother!" Sakura shouted. "What honor is there in marrying some corrupt noble?! I will not be like you and become a slave to honor!"

The room seemingly froze in time, as neither party could speak after such a bombshell. Ryoma's face contorted in multiple attempts to say something in return. 

Unfortunately for his, those words never came, and Ryoma let out a deep, drawn out sigh, admitting defeat.

"You... are right." Ryoma spoke slowly. "I shouldn't be forcing you into such things, you are old enough to decide for yourself." Ryoma gave a sad look. "I just want you to be safe."

"Oh, big brother..." Sakura said. "You don't have to worry about my, I'm in good hands. Laslow w-"

"Inigo." Said person proclaimed, causing the other three to look at him. "He... he can know that my real name isn't laslow, that it's Inigo."

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Yes... Inigo.... despite what has happened today, he himself has never hurt me, and has protected me from harm since then."

"So it seems." Ryoma muttered, then letting out a sigh as he looked towards Inigo. "She... is her own woman, I can't control every aspect of her life... but Gods help me if you do anything to slight her."

"Your fears are misplaced, milord." Inigo said. "She's the only reason why I haven't parted with my flesh yet. My love for her is far stronger then anything else."

Ryoma nodded slowly, before giving a sad smile towards Sakura. "You've already grown, it seems. Not too long ago you were shy and meek, but now you're a strong woman."

Sakura returned the smile. "It's thanks to everyone here that I've grown in this way. My innocence may be gone, but it's still me. I'm still Sakura."

"Okay then...." Corrin said with a sigh of relief. "Ryoma, you're needed tomorrow. Get some rest."

"Right, of course." Ryoma answered as he made his way to the door. "Be well, Sister."

"Always."

When Ryoma left the room, Corrin closed the door quickly, locking it in the same manner. 

"Really guy? Really!?" Corrin nearly shouted. "You do something like that in here!?"

"D-do what?" Sakura asked, confused. 

"Don't play dumb with me!" Corrin retorted. "I can smell it! I can smell what you two did! I know you _fucked_ in here!"

Both Inigo and Sakura blushed when those words were spoken.

"W-well..." Inigo tried and failed to find the right words.

"I... was the one who... initiated it." Sakura said in a low voice.

Corrin only sighed. "I don't care who started it, all I know was that it was a _very_ reckless move. During a war, no less!" Corrin then began to panic. "What if you have the child when the fighting isn't even over yet?! What will we even do!?"

"Finish the fight." Inigo said bluntly. "We already know how this war will end, now we just have a time limit."

"Most stressful deadline of my life." Corrin muttered. "Look I'm tired, and I really don't want to think of this now. So let's discuss this tomorrow, okay?" Corrin didn't wait for an answer as she made her way to the door. Before she opened it, however, she looked towards Inigo. "Also... don't... don't shout such things.... we were all worried."

"Corrin, I promise to you and to everyone I love that I will _never_ meet my end in such a manner." Inigo said strongly. "You've all made life worth living.... the least I can do is to continue to do so."

Corrin gave a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Months have passed, and the war was now over. 

Within the Astral Plane, the sounds of crying could be heard, by both adults, and a child.

They were crying tears of joy.

"It's a girl!" Elise spoke with a smile as she handed a bundle to Sakura, who was laying weakly in her bed. "With healthy lungs, too."

Sakura held the child in her arms, cooing it to sleep as the child's crying slowly ceased.

The door to the room almost flew open as Severa was the first to walk through it.

"Let me see."

"Can a father hold there child first?" Inigo spoke playfully as Sakura carefully places the girl into his arms.

"My.... child.... my sweet little girl...." Inigo muttered. 

Severa had begun to cry when she laid her eyes on the child. "I-Inigo... your child is... so... beautiful..."

"And you are the aunt of such a beautiful child." Inigo said, causing Severa to fall into a full on sob.

"Inigo... you're the best adoptive older brother I could ever ask for!"

"And you know what that means?" Owain said as he stood next to Severa. "I'M AN UNCLE!!"

Sakura shushed him as she smile. "You'll wake the baby."

Xander and Ryoma entered the room, with xander giving a rare smile.

"Are you proud, Ryoma?" Xander asked.

Ryoma walked forward to see the child, a neutral expression present on his face.

"May I ask, what is the child's name?" He spoke softly.

Inigo looked out the window to see the rising sun, just over the horizon, and smiled.

"Soleil." He said. "Her name is Soleil... my little sunshine."

"Soleil..." Sakura repeated. "What a beautiful name."

Ryoma smiled. "Congratulations, to the both of you. Now I know your love is true."

"As if it wasn't obvious from the beginning." Corrin joked as she answered. "You have a family now, Inigo." She said as she looked toward him. "How do you feel?"

"Like I can finally live in peace... with the ones I love."


End file.
